


Congratulations

by R_4_L



Series: Karasuno Crows [4]
Category: haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: The Japan Youth Camp, Kageyama, and how Oikawa feels about it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu is the property of Haruichi Furudate, I am nothing but a fan.

"Just do it." 

Oikawa looked up from his phone, "but Iwa-chan..." His voice held that whiny tone.

"Look, if you won't do it I will, but you know it won't mean as much if it comes from me," he took a breath and looked at his best friend since middle school. "He still turns to you." Having said everything that he wanted to Iwaizumi walked down the hall and towards practice.

Oikawa looked at his retreating back and realized that once again Iwa-chan was right. He typed in the message and hit send.

In another town, a phone beeped. Kageyama opened it without thinking, after all they were on break and Daichi wasn't looking at the moment. Of course he ruined it all with the loud gasp and his phone falling.

"Kageyama are you ok? What happened?" Hinata's concern was authentic and loud. Very loud.

Before he had a chance to reply the tall first year was surrounded by his teammates. They looked ready to support him no matter what the issue.

Suga picked up the fallen phone and glanced at the open message. Closing the app he handed it back to the raven haired teen who was panicking at how concerned his team mates were. "Ok you guys, back to practice. Let's leave Kageyama alone." Hearing the start of complaints and questions, his tone of voice took a cold turn, "unless you want to do laps of diving drills for the rest of practice, I suggest you get going." Noya complained the loudest, but Asahi and Ennoshita helped herd everyone back onto the court. "Take a minute and then join us." Suga squeezed Kageyama's shoulder before walking off and leaving the first year alone with Hinata.

"You ok?" Hinata's question was tentative.

Kageyama could do nothing more then nod.

Hinata tilted his head to the side like a dog as if to scent the truth of the statement. Whatever he saw must have reassured him as the red headed teen went running off towards the court.

Tobio took a deep breath and slid down the wall, his phone in hand. To think that this much had changed. Last year no one would have cared if he had dropped his phone, now here at Karasuno they not only cared but were generally concerned over his well being. Another beep of his phone drew his attention back to the reason all this started. He reread the text.

**_I look forward to seeing what you learn at the Japan Youth camp._ **

The second text was just as surprising.

**_Good luck and beat Ushijime._ **

'Oikawa thank you for the vote of confidence.' Kageyama closed his eyes for a second before a ball bounced near his feet. Time to get back to practice and make sure that he had earned his spot at the camp. "Hey dumbass, watch what you're doing." Picking up the volley he ran onto the court and into play.


End file.
